<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ah, So We Meet Again by insanity_times_ten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575120">Ah, So We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten'>insanity_times_ten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reincarnation, This is weird, idk what this is, no one has a single clue, probably going to end in chaos, tags will be updated as we go, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m sorry, i don’t know what this is. accept my second attempt at a reincarnation fic, i guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ah, So We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do i have a single clue what’s going on in this? no. have fun, i guess. enjoy my inability to stick with one WIP at a time. this will probably just be dabbled with, don’t expect frequent updates or anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anne woke with a start, smacking her head against the underside of the bed above hers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>was her second thought, the first being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” a voice said from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- I never said a thing!” Anne furrowed her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush, or you will wake the others. And yes, you did, otherwise I have a very active imagination.” There was a small thump as the owner of the voice hopped down from her bed and suddenly appeared next to Anne. “Catherine Parr,” she said, extending a hand. Anne stared at it blankly for a bit, prompting Catherine to drop it. “And you are..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anne Boleyn. What is going on here? I thought that I was- rather incapacitated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As did I. I do not know what the purpose of this entrapment is, but there are four other people in here.” Anne saw the door and ran to it. ”I tried to get out already. The door is locked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Is there anything in this…” Anne searched for the right word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dungeon?” Catherine offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Is there a single thing in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>dungeon</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can use to pass the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a cabinet over there. Would you go open it and see what’s inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Anne said. By this point, she was already halfway to the cabinet, then a few seconds later she opened it. Catherine wondered how Anne could move so quickly right away. It had taken her at least twenty minutes of wobbling around like a newborn colt before she could even walk in a straight line, let alone move at Anne’s pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… it is full of boxes with words on them… I have no idea what these could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know either. Perhaps there is something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a loud screaming came from another bed, the one that was over Anne’s. The scream was loud enough to wake the dead. Except… it didn’t. Anne and Catherine rushed to the screamer’s side, Anne moving exponentially faster than Catherine. There in the bed was a girl who couldn’t have been older than nineteen. She lay there in shock for a while before beginning to sob uncontrollably. Catherine seemed mildly enthused that now half of the six people in the room were awake, while Anne couldn’t help but stare at the girl with some sense of deja vu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine paced uselessly about the room, attempting to regain as much mobility as possible and still entirely unsure of what was going on. Finally, the girl took a break from her incessant crying, her eyes locking with Anne’s. She seemed to have the same feeling of recognition that Anne did. She screamed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of recoiling at the sudden noise, Anne leapt into action, cradling the distraught girl’s head, stroking her hair and murmuring softly. She didn’t quite recall where these maternal instincts came from, although she was sure that she would remember soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Anne?” the girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Hush, now, it will all be fine soon.” Anne still had no idea who the girl was, let alone why she would know her name. Only once the girl had relaxed did Anne attempt to make conversation with her. “What is your name, child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Katherine… Katherine Howard,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anne thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my cousin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are cousins?” Catherine interrupted, ruining the moment. Anne scolded herself for thinking out loud again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Katherine said, seeming more sure of herself. “Although I was quite young when Anne…” Katherine trailed off, making it evident that she was uncomfortable with the subject. “I would like to get to know her better, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were quite young when…” Catherine trailed off as well, sensing Katherine’s discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you have an opportunity to make up for the lost years right now,” Anne stated, hopping up onto Katherine’s bed. Catherine still seriously wondered how Anne was moving around so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passed, the minutes filled with soft chatter from the cousins and the sound of Catherine’s feet hitting the floor as she moved about, still getting used to walking. After a while, though, a bit of rustling was heard from the bunks in the middle of the room as the occupant of the top bunk sat up. She rubbed her eyes before turning her head in Anne and Katherine’s direction. She immediately whipped her head back around, muttering a rushed string of Spanish words under her breath. Anne guessed she was either praying or cursing, and no one else seemed to have any further clue as to what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finished with her hushed tirade, the woman turned toward Anne once again. “You!” she seethed, baring her teeth like an angered beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne seemed to take no offense from this. “Yes, me,” she said coolly yet almost sarcastically. “Queen Anne Boleyn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are. How could I forget the woman who doomed my marriage?” She paused. “I would assume that you all know who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Godmother?” Catherine said, thoroughly confused, and rightfully so. It seemed that each of the women, save for Katherine, had been reborn into younger bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catherine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariña</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Come here, my darling.” The two shared an embrace as well as they could from the floor to a top bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three Catherines. This might get a bit confusing,” Anne pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will all call me Catalina, then. We shall think of names for the other two as time goes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three women murmured their agreements. Before long, though, a movement from the bed beneath Catalina’s startled all four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I hearing my Kätzchen, or do my ears deceive me?” The newly awakened woman stirred in the bed, rubbing at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine slid down from her bed and began to stroke the woman’s face. “Yes, Anna, it’s me, Katherine,” she said repeatedly, perhaps trying to quicken Anna’s waking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s eyes fluttered open. “Ah, Kätzchen, how I missed you! If you will allow me to inquire, what is that unsightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> around your neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine’s hands flew to her throat, feeling at the raised flesh. “I… I do not know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is from your death?” Catherine tried. “Your cousin does have the same scar, although hers seems a bit more even than yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna stood, having been helped up by Katherine. “I am terribly sorry,” she began, “but I do not know any of you. I do remember Kätzchen, but who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat!” Catherine said to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Anne asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat. That is what we will call her,” Catherine explained, gesturing to Katherine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Sí! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What a wonderful idea, Catherine!” Catalina praised. Catherine beamed at receiving praise from her godmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Returning to Anna’s question,” Kat directed, “the other one with the scar is Anne Boleyn, my cousin. That is Catherine Parr, and her godmother-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catalina de Aragón,” Kat was interrupted by the oldest of the five. “The one true Queen of England.” Anne shot Catalina a glare, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is another woman,” Catherine observed, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we try to wake her, then?” Kat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot see any reason not to,” Anna reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne walked over to the bunk bed on the opposite side of the room from hers. “Catalina, it’s Jane,” she stated, disgust evident in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catalina wrinkled her nose. “I never did care much for Lady Seymour. Always chatting with the other ladies-in-waiting, she was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she did seem to enjoy gossip.” Completely out of the blue, Anne clapped, causing the final woman to wake with a start. “How she slept through two screams but not that is beyond me,” Anne muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is my son?” Jane asked, paying Anne no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not here at the moment,” Catherine said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you will be able to see him soon,” Kat helped. “For now, let us help you up.” After a fair amount of struggle, the women had managed to maneuver Jane into a sitting position while Catalina looked on, perched atop her bed as though it was a throne. As soon as the four had pulled Jane to her feet, the door unlocked with a click.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi okay so i’m quarantined for basically the next two weeks (allowed to go back to school on october 2) so maybe i’ll write more. no promises though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>